Secret Assignment: Camp Green Lake
by tennisskater
Summary: Being an FBI agent in training, I've went on a variety of secret assignments. Find the local drug dealers. Done. Go undercover at a juvenile delinquent camp. No big deal, I could do it. Wait a mintue, it's an all boys camp? Uhoh...
1. Rolling With The Punches

(_A/N: I'm back! I just finished my story C'est la vie (check it out) and I had a sudden inspiration to start a new one after watching the Holes movie for the upteenth time. Here's the first chapter to this new fiction, I don't know what anyone will think of it yet. Please review, and all critism is welcome!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes

Chapter 1: Rolling With the Punches

My name's Annabel Bond and I'm 15 years old. My parents are both FBI agents, and ever since I was young I wanted to follow in their footsteps. Thus I was enrolled in this program that trains kids starting at age ten to become secret FBI agents. We have to endure harsh routines and go on secret assignments but they're all for a good cause. It's also very top secret and I probably shouldn't have said any of that. So please discard that from your mind.

Anyway, our latest assignment is to go undercover at a juvenile delinquent hall to make sure that everything is legal and there's nothing out of the ordinary going on.

So we choose our destinations out of a cap and get a week to prepare for our stay at the camp. We will have to remain there for at least one month, maybe longer if we find that something suspicious is going on.

My camp was "Camp Green Lake."

_'Hey,' _I thought to myself, _'this camp doesn't sound too bad.'_

Well at least compared to "Juvenile Hall of Dangerous Delinquents," which is what my closest friend Dana got.

"Good luck with those _dangerous delinquents_," I smirked, waving the name of my camp around as if it was a 100 dollar bill.

"Shut up Anna, hey, maybe there'll be some cute juvie guys there," she said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Yeah, who would just love to go out with you once they finish their thirty years to life for killing their parents," I scoffed. She rolled her eyes at me, then we parted ways to look for our advisors.

My advisors name is Ms. Tanner, a woman in her early thirties who's pretty nice. I've been working with her since my first day, so we've gotten to know each other over time.

"Hey I got Camp Green Lake," I said to her now.

"Okay Anna, let me go get the brochures and packets from Jud," she said. Jud was her boss. "Google the camp on my computer," she called over her shoulder.

"Okay," I said, pulling up the google search site. I typed in "Camp Green Lake" and hit enter. I went to the first site that popped up and read:

_'Camp Green Lake is a juvenile camp for delinquents located in Texas. We teach the residents the appropriate consequences for the crime that they commit, along with knowledgeable activities. This is an all boys camp…'_

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, jumping away from the computer as if it was going to blow up at any moment.

Just then Ms. Tanner came back with a bunch of papers.

"Okay Anna, here are all the pa-"

"Camp Green Lake is an all boys camp!" I exclaimed, cutting her off. She looked at me.

"I know that Anna, why, is that a problem?" She asked curiously.

"Well yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a _girl_!" I said loudly. Some of the other trainees and their advisors glanced over at me.

"Well of course I know that, but that's all part of the program. Going undercover and faking identities is very important when training to be an FBI agent. Do you feel like you can't successfully complete this job? Because if you do then-"

"No," I said abruptly, cutting her off once again. I stood up taller. "I could handle the job," I said confidently. One thing I'd never do is admit defeat. "But…how am I going to accomplish this?"

"Okay," Ms. Tanner said, going into work mode. "We're going to disguise you as a boy." I widened my eyes. "Camp Green Lake divides the inmates into five groups, eight kids each. They name the groups by which tent they're in, so A through E. There's an opening in D-Tent, so that's where you'll be." She looked at me expectantly.

"Ooookay," I said slowly, clearly doubting this whole ordeal. Ms. Tanner could tell I was dubious.

"Look Anna, we're hiring the best make up artists out there. They will work with you and we'll just have to roll with the punches," she nodded at me encouragingly. "Don't worry, we'll make it work." She said dismissively, going through the papers and filling out forms. I stood there trying to register this.

Now, I'm by no means a tomboy but I'm also not that much of a girly girl either. I have dark brown hair with natural highlights that ends at the small of my back and two different colored eyes. One's dark blue and the other ones gray. It's quite a conversation starter. You just love it when a cute boy comes up to you and instead of asking for your number he goes, "What's up with your eyes?" So flattering. A good conversation starter nonetheless.

Anyway, I'm pretty scrawny for my age, only 5'3 and while I'm not anorexic skinny I'm also not even close to being considered curvy. I do have a bit of a boyish shape, in a narrow 'boy has yet to hit puberty' kind of way.

Oh yeah, and my boobs are currently non existent so I don't have to worry about them giving me away.

Other than that, I don't know how the hell they're going to make me look like a boy. It seemed nearly impossible but on the other hand I've seen the people around here do some pretty amazing things.

"Oh, and one more thing," Ms. Tanner said, snapping my from my daze. "You are not, under any circumstances, allowed to become romantically linked with any of these boys," she said sternly.

"No worries," I replied coolly. "_I'll_ be dressed like a boy, remember?"

She nodded and went back to shuffling through her papers.

_'Ha, fall in love with some delinquent. That's a joke,' _I thought to myself, smirking. _'I'd like to see the day…'_


	2. Preparations and Jitters

_(A/N: Well here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews-_

_Citizen Of Fantasy At Heart-My first reviewer! Haha, thanks!_

_BooBoo-Thanks for the review! _

_The Bunnies Will Kill Us Al...-Thanks for the review, here's that update!_

_FrostedWindows-I've never received a flame on any of my stories, and yours made me laugh. If you want to read something with an _'actual plot'_ then why don't you go write your own story? And when I said criticism, I didn't mean in a "that's stupid" kind of way. I thought people would know that but apparently not…also, don't judge my stories on others that you've read._

_Thanks for the reviews, hope you all like this chapter! Sorry it's a bit short but I didn't want to collaborate her first day at CGL with it.)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes

Chapter 2: Preparations and Jitters

The next week was to prepare. I met up with a team of makeup artists who brought along digitally altered photos of me, their ideas on what I should look like. It wasn't a pretty sight. Only of course I had little say in the matter, so after some proper introductions, they set to work.

I felt like a Barbie doll, only instead of my handler being into the whole 'Barbie meets Ken, they fall in love and move into the Barbie Dream House' deal, it was more 'I only have one Barbie doll so she has to play the part of Ken too…'

_Ouch._

The makeup artists refused to let me look into a mirror until they were done, so I had no idea what they were doing to me. I could only go by what they were saying, and that was hardly confronting.

"That wig is on backwards!"

"No, you drew on too many blemishes!"

"I did not, boys have acne…"

"Yes acne, not permanent chicken pox!"

"You drew her eyebrows too thick, it looks like a unibrow!"

"So what? Boys don't wax their eyebrows anyway!"

"Don't put lip stick on her we're turning her into a boy!"

"Sorry…"

After about an eternity of trying on wigs and getting dabbed at with makeup brushes, the makeup artists announced they we're done and I finally got a mirror. And well, I didn't look half bad. I mean, I actually looked like a boy.

I had on a dark brown wig styled in the common shaggy boyish hairdo, I put in a blue contact so people wouldn't look any closer at my face than necessary, and a few blemishes that was put on with practically permanent marker. No matter how much I scrubbed at it, I was advised, it'd stay on for about two to three months.

_Perfect._

I won't lie, I did look a little more feminine than a guy should look, but I could just blame that on either genetics or not hitting puberty yet. Yeah that's something I bet those guys would just love to hear.

But that was just my head. Now we had to figure out the whole body thing. I mean boys walk around with no shirts on, it's common. _And_ I'm going to be in Texas. Plus, the whole shower thing and changing. All of a sudden that little bit of hope I had quickly vanished.

"Okay Anna," Ms. Tanner said, approaching me. "I read up on Camp Green Lake, also known as CGL, and found out that the boys wear a one piece orange outfit, with a tee-shirt underneath and of course underwear. We've decided that you are to wear a form fitting under shirt, or as the woman in the store called it, a wife beater, and a baggy tee-shirt over that. And then just boxers."

"What in the world is a wife beater?" One of the make up artists asked.

"I don't know, it sounds pretty vulgar," Another one replied.

"It's just an under shirt, like a ribbed tank top," I explained. They looked at me questioningly. _Old people. _

"Anyway," I said, "back on topic. What about when I take showers or use the bathroom?"

"The showers are all separate stalls, so there's complete privacy. Just undress in the stall, take your shower, and get dressed before leaving it. As for the bathrooms, just never use the urinal. Also, we'll pack a spare wig, just like that one," she motioned to the wig I was wearing, "so you could wash one and alternate them." She nodded at me. "I think that about wraps it up."

"Yeah, pretty much," I said, smiling. I couldn't believe they actually made me look like a boy. Only then a thought occurred to me. "Hold on…what about when I get my…you know…period?" I asked, feeling the heat rise to my face. There's a problem.

"Oh my we haven't thought about that…well, just hide your products in a good place," Ms. Tanner said. I sighed. _This is going to be tough._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next thing I had to do was pack. And that was pretty easy. According to Ms. Tanner, all I needed was ten white wife beaters and tee shirts, and ten pairs of underwear, preferably boxers. I never realized shopping for boxers would be so much fun. I got one with smiley faces, cupids, money signs, and some other odd little pictures. It was quite humorous.

I also needed deodorant, my feminine products (i.e. tampons), and a little mirror to make sure my wig was alright and such. Apparently boys don't need mirrors at this camp. That was it.

Of course Ms. Tanner provided me with other equipment that I'd need to complete the job. This included a whole bunch of paper since my only way to correspond would be through letters. I also received stamps, pens, and a notebook. I felt like my assignment took place in the primitive ages instead of a juvenile hall. But this was all part of the job, and I knew it was what I really wanted. I mean, both my parents are FBI agents and they're so proud that I'm training to become one too. So I wouldn't want to let them down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was the end of the week and I was getting ready to leave the next day. I had those first day of school jitters, and I couldn't sleep all night. The bus would arrive for me at 6 a.m., giving me, oh, about two hours sleep.

The alarm went off at 5, and I garbed up in my boy outfit. I've been pinning up my hair and putting that wig on so much I could do it in my sleep, and I was finally getting used to that contact.

Next thing I know my parents were walking me to the bus. I felt like I was in pre school. Oh, and the bus? Yeah, I assumed it would be a little mini bus or something, not an actual _school _bus. Kissed mom and dad good bye, boarded the bus, and I was off to Camp Green Lake. Jitters? Hell yeah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little side note here, riding a big ol' school bus with no one but the driver and a guy with a gun is so not cool. I'll never ride the school bus back home again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: Next chapters almost complete so I'll try to have that one up by tomorrow. I start school tomorrow so probably in the evening. Please review, thanks!)_


	3. Hell Hole

_(A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter!  
Thanks to weasleygrlz07, apollamarine, flight-of-death, the bunnies will kill us all, k4g0m3-ch4n, Lost Among the Stars, and Marshmallow Fluff Bunnies for the reviews!_

_And Marshmallow Fluff Bunnies, I don't consider your review a flame at all. I appreciate it when people tell me what they like and dislike about my story in a sincere way, which is what you did unlike the other person who flamed me. Also, Lost Among the Stars, I try not to yell at people who review me because at least they took the time to read my work, even though it pisses me off when people aren't that mature on how they word their reviews. But thanks for having my back! Hehe…_

_And for everyone who wonders if there will be a romance, I'm still contemplating over what I'm going to do. A lot of the Holes fics have romance in it, only it's not a very realistic relationship. So I might have a one way crush which a lot of people seem to have, (you like them but they don't like you) or a complicated relationship. Hell I might even put in a love triangle. I don't know yet. As for who the boy will be, any suggestions? I already wrote a fic with Squid as the love interest, since he was my favorite character in the movie, but maybe I'll try someone new. _

_Other than that, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'll work on the chapter over the week and try to have it up by next Saturday. Please read and review, thanks!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes

Chapter 3: Hell Hole

I must have dozed off on that big lonely bus, cause the next thing I knew I was being poked with a gun. Not something you want to wake up to.

"We're here kid," the man said gruffly, poking me again.

"Okay," I said in my boy voice, the one I've been practicing all week. Not too low but not high either. I grabbed by backpack and shuffled towards the door. I even had the guy walk down, stooped shoulders, not too strutted. For the first time in a while I had to think before I did anything, like talk or walk. It was _intense_.

"Wait right here," the man said, and I nodded slightly, taking in my surroundings. There were six tents, each labeled A-E, and one that said Counselors. There was also a cabin with a car parked next to it, a smaller cabin, a little building that looked pretty run down, a shack labeled "Library" and the biggest building that said "Cafeteria" on it. There were also rows of outhouses and closed in shower stalls, and a huge bin full of water, with orange jumpsuits hanging over the side. Oh yeah, and around the perimeter of the tents and buildings were holes. Yeah, holes.

_Where the hell am I?_

I actually wished that I chose Juvenile Hall of Dangerous Delinquents.

"Why hello there! You must be David!" a man said, reciting my new name. That's one thing I got to choose, my boy name, and I chose David because well…lets just say I know someone named David.

At first glance this guy looked…peculiar. He had on a fisherman's hat, and white stuff on his nose. "My name's Mr. Pendanski, and I'd just like to say, welcome to Camp Green Lake!" He said happily.

"Uh…"I cleared my voice. "Thanks," I was already annoyed with this man. He seemed so damn…happy. Why would he be happy in this hell hole? (hehe…hell hole. Get it? All those holes? Oh never mind)

"So David, you will be in D-Tent, right over there," he said, pointing. "There's the Warden's cabin," he said, pointing to the big cabin with the car. "The number one rule here is to not disturb the warden! And over there's Mr. Sir's office, the counselors tent, I'm your counselor by the way, the Rec. room, cafeteria, and that's about it." He finished his grand tour with a flourish of his hands.

I smiled grimly. Mr. Pendanski seemed to see this as a sign of encouragement, as he promptly dragged me over to Mr. Sir's office. "Just go in and say hello, he'll give you you're jumpsuits," Mr. Pendanski said, then waltzed off. Well, not waltzed, but close to it.

I was now face to face with a pretty scary looking guy. He had darkish hair and a cow boys hat, and he was squinting at me. _Maybe he needed my contact_? He was also spitting out sunflower seeds. _Yuck._

"You must be David Bond," he said, glaring at me. I nodded. "My name is Mr. Sir, you will address me as Mr. Sir at all times, is that clear?"

I nodded. He looked at me expectantly. "Um…y-yes Mr. Sir," I stuttered.

He pushed himself out of his chair, grunting, and went over to a closet behind him. He pulled out two orange jumpsuits, a pair of sneakers, and a hat, explaining to me how I was to wear one jumpsuit while working and the other for relaxing. I was to wash the work clothes on the third day and then wear my relaxing clothes for work, etc..

"What exactly is work?" I asked, then hurriedly added, "Mr. Sir."

"I was just gettin' to that," he said, shooting me a look. I drew back a bit. "You are to dig one hole everyday, five feet deep and five feet wide. You're shovel is you're measuring stick. Now, if ya find anything interestin', you are to report it to me or Pendanski. If the Warden likes it then you get the rest of the day off."

"Is there anything in particular that I'm looking for, Mr. Sir?" I asked.

"No, but just in case. The point of digging is that you build character, got it?" He asked.

"Yeah Mr. Sir," I said, only I didn't. _What the hell kind of punishment is digging holes?_

Only I wasn't about to ask him that.

He then had me change into my jumpsuit. I left the wife beater and tee shirt on, just pulled off my shorts that I borrowed from Dana's brother. The jumpsuit was itchy and hot, and much too baggy. Then again it was meant for a boy to wear.

He also gave me a canteen, a bit bigger than a gallon bottle of milk, and told me to go meet my tent mates.

I wandered outside, looking for D-Tent. I noticed that some guys were arriving, looking pretty beat up. Most of them headed straight for the showers. I went into D-Tent, which was empty, and sat down on one of the cots.

The tent stunk, pretty badly at first, but I soon grew accustomed to it. There were seven other cots, each with a crate at the foot of the bed. Most of the crates were empty, some had a can of deodorant, and one had stationary. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my compact, making sure that my wig was on right and such. I was just poking at one of my fake zits when a boy with frizzy hair walked through the flap. He started when he saw me, then scowled when he saw my compact, but he didn't say anything. He just flopped onto a cot and turned around.

_What manners._

A few minutes later another boy walked in, he had thick glasses. He stared at me for a minute, then said "You're on my cot, that one's yours." He pointed to a cot at the end.

"Oh," I said, forgetting to use my boy voice. _Shit. _"I mean, sorry." I got up and walked to the back of the tent, only he stopped me.

"I'm X-Ray," he said, then nodded to the boy on the cot. "That's Zero, he doesn't talk much."

I nodded. "I'm David," I said, and he looked me up and down.

"Man, how old are you?" he asked, only then two more boys walked through the tent. One had on a hat and the other had blonde hair that stuck out in every direction.

"Yo, Squid, Zig, this is David," he said, motioning towards me. "That's Squid," he pointed to the one with the hat, "and that's ZigZag."

"Sup," Squid said. "What you do?"

"Uh…" I said, trying to remember what Ms. Tanner said my crime was. "I got into a fight and gave a guy a concussion." Squid squinted at me.

"How old was he, ten?" He asked, and the other guys laughed.

"No, he was bigger than you and I took him down easily," I said, improvising a little. Yeah, I have a bit of an attitude problem, especially when guys try to act like smart asses around me.

"You trying to start something?" He moved towards me. I held my ground and was about to respond when X-Ray got between us.

"Yo, chill," he said to Squid, who mumbled and backed up. He then turned to me. "Look, we don't start anything between us, you want to start something then go over to C-Tent. We gotta have each others back, so just chill out," he said.

"Fine," I muttered, figuring this was safer anyway. Last thing I needed was to get knocked out by one of these guys. Then three more boys walked in.

"Hey I'm Caveman," one of them said. He had curly hair and looked exhausted. He then flopped down onto a cot, the one with the stationary.

"Armpit," said a pretty overweight guy.

"I'm Magnet," said a boy with an accent.

"David," I said, counting the boys. Seven. These are my new roomies. _Can't wait to start bonding with them._

Then they went off, doing their own thing. X-Ray announced that he was going to the Rec. room, and the others followed him. Although Squid shot me a look before he left.

_What a prick._

I was alone again. I decided to unpack my backpack and start writing my letters. I just put my deodorant and paper into the crate when Mr. Pendanski came bustling into the tent.

"Hello there David, it's time to eat," he said, motioning for me to follow him. I shoved my backpack under the cot and headed outside.

Pendanski led me to a building, chatting the whole time. "I assume you met Rex, Alan, Theodore, Stanley, Ricky, Jose, and Zero," he said. I looked at him, confused.

"Oh, of course they have their little nicknames," he said when he saw my puzzled look. "Well, here you go," he said when we entered the cafeteria. There were picnic tables and benches, and the lighting was bad. It took me a minute to adjust to the low light. "Get your food over there," he pointed at a line of boys who were going down an aisle, "and D-Tent is over there," he pointed to a table with the boys from my tent. He slapped me on the back then bounced off. I went and got in line.

The food the servers slapped on my tray looked revolting. Everything was mushy and gross, except for the bread. I also received a cup of water.

After getting my food I glanced at D-Tents table. Caveman saw me looking and waved me over. I sat down at the end, next to Caveman and across from Zero.

"So how long are you here for?" Caveman asked as I poked at my food.

"A month," I said tasting some of the green stuff. It tasted like broccoli and peas mashed together. I quickly drank some water.

"That's it? I've been here about a month already, only 17 more to go," he said grimly. I nodded, while poking at what looked like beans. I tasted a bit. It wasn't bad, better than the green stuff, but still not that appetizing. I glanced at the other boys, watching them shovel food into their mouths as if it was gourmet.

"How do you eat this stuff?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Better than starvin' to death," Magnet said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"True," I sighed, picking up the bread. _Looks like I'll be losing some weight._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that so called dinner, the boys all returned to their tents. I was sitting on my cot, thinking of what to write to Ms. Tanner.

_Ms. Tanner,_

_So far Camp Green Lake seems a bit peculiar. The boys behavior strengthening activity is to dig holes. Five foot wide and five foot deep, they dig-_

"Dude, what's with the 'Girl flowery' deodorant?" ZigZag asked me. I felt my heart speed up. The other boys glanced over and snickered.

"Erm…" _Shit Shit Shit_, "I have…very sensitive skin. That's the only deodorant that I could handle," I said weakly. I glanced up at ZigZag. He looked at me suspiciously but said nothing. The other boys just looked at each other and shrugged. _Damn that was close._

After having that mini heart attack, I got back to my letter.

_a hole every day. One of the advisors told me that if I find anything interesting I should report it to them. It seems as if they use the delinquents to dig holes to find something, however I don't know what._

_Other than that I'm just trying to settle it. I'll send a report on the boys in my tent and the counselors as I get to know them better. _

_-Bond-_

"Bed time boys," I heard one of the counselors yell as they passed the tents. I folded my letter and put it in an envelope, then dropped it in my backpack. I felt so tired all of a sudden, I couldn't wait to get to sleep. Pulling off the orange jumpsuit, leaving just my tee and boxers on, I climbed onto the cot and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Exposed

_(A/N: Okay so I'm a week late, sorry! Thanks for all the reviews, heres a few responses sorry I can't respond to everyone but how many 'Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter,' can I say?_

_Frosted-Windows, I noticed that you haven't posted one story on Fanfic, so maybe if you work really hard on a story only for someone to call it stupid or dumb, you'll realize how much of a big deal a flame could turn out. But you know, I get that by posting stories I'm opening myself up for criticism, but like I said, I understand criticism like "Oh that was a little cliché maybe you could be more original," or "I think you should make your characters more interesting" but saying that it's dumb or stupid or assuming that I won't finish it is just plain mean. I know that there are going to be people who won't like my work, but the least they could do is respect me. I don't think that's too much to ask now is it?_

_And for everyone wondering who the pair will be I'm sort of heading towards a Caveman interest, or maybe a Squid likes Haley but Haley likes Caveman who knows nothing when it comes to romance. But don't worry, it'll be anything but cliché. I've been in a few crazy relationships so I've got material to work with. _

_Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'll try and get the next one soon, I'm aiming for maybe the first or second week of October. _

_Thanks and please review!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes.

It felt like I was asleep for five minutes when I heard a horn blasting outside. I heard the boys moan and start shuffling around. _What the hell time is it?_

"C'mon David, get up!" Magnet said, shaking my shoulder. I opened one eye. It was still dark in the tent. I yawned and sat up, making sure my wig was on okay. I pulled out my jumpsuit and got dressed, leaving the wife beater on but changing the tee shirt. I followed the rest of the boys out of the tent, half awake, to the cafeteria. Breakfast was tortillas in honey, a banana and orange juice. Once I saw the banana and orange juice I perked up, I was so hungry. The tortilla wasn't half bad, at least it was sweet, which woke me up a bit.

After breakfast the boys gathered in front of that shack with the word "Library" painted on it. Mr. Sir went and opened the lock, pulling out shovels.

_That's my kind of library._

I took a shovel and followed Mr. Pendanski, who led us to our digging spot. We passed so many holes on the way, we had to watch where we stepped or else we would fall in one.

One hole, I noticed, had lizards in them.

"Did they tell you about the lizards?" I glanced over at ZigZag, who saw me looking at the lizards. I shook my head.

"What about them?" I asked. ZigZag just smirked and walked past me.

I made a mental note to ask about the lizards when I got the chance.

After walking for about ½ a mile, Mr. Pendanski showed us where to dig. I watched as the other boys automatically started digging like robots. They made it look so effortless.

I took my shovel and tried to hit a soft spot in the dirt. The top layer was so hard it took a few times of me jabbing it until I made a dent. Realizing that this hole was going to be 5x5, I laid my shovel down to measure it before I started digging, that way the dirt I shoveled out wouldn't be in the way.

After about an hour or so of digging, my hole was only about two feet deep. In the distance I saw a truck approaching, with Mr. Sir behind the wheel. It had a huge water tank in the back.

I glanced at my water canteen, and saw that it was almost empty. I drank the last bit of water, and headed for the truck.

The boys didn't line up normally. Zero stood all the way in the back, and X-Ray went straight to the front. The other boys didn't protest when he did, they moved back and gave him space.

I stood behind Zero and waited for my water.

"How yer' doin so far?" Mr. Sir asked as he filled my canteen. I shrugged lazily.

He followed me back to my pathetic excuse for a hole, and smirked.

"Better speed it up or y'all be diggin in the hottest part of the day," he chuckled. I felt like swinging at him with my canteen. Instead I nodded. Mr. Sir went to his truck and came back with eight brown lunch bags. He handed them out, then got back into his truck and left.

I emptied the bag, finding a dry ham sandwich, a carton of orange juice, and two graham crackers.

I ate it all. For once lunch was my favorite meal of the day.

I got back to digging, taking advantage of the energy boost I got after eating. After a long while, my hole was getting deeper and deeper so that it became harder to lift the dirt out of the hole. I had about one more foot around to go when I noticed that one by one the other boys were finishing. Zero was done first, followed by X-Ray, Armpit, and Squid. ZigZag and Magnet left as I was shoveling out the last of my dirt. Caveman and I finished at the same time.

"How ya doing?" he asked, coughing as we headed back to camp, our shovels dragging behind us.

"Been better," I said, wiping the sweat of my forehead. It was so damn hot.

"Yeah, it gets easier after a while," he said uncertainly, as if trying to convince himself that.

_Yeah right._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After showering and changing into my other jumpsuit, I went to the rec. room to see what the other boys did in their free time.

Apparently, not much.

There wasn't much in the room to begin with, besides a pool table, television, radio, and a few tables and chairs, plus a couch. Only after being the game room to so many boys, just about everything was ruined.

The television was busted altogether, the only thing you could see was fuzz. ZigZag was the only one who watched this, claiming it was his favorite show.

The radio was okay, only a little bit of static, but the little table it stood on was wobbly, along with the other chairs. The couch cushions we're ripped, with stuffing popping out.

The only decent thing was the pool table, which was what most of D-Tent was playing, except for Caveman and Zero who were spacing out on the couch.

The boys noticed me standing there, but they made no attempt of welcoming me to play pool. Not that I'd play anyway. So I went back to the tent to compose yet another letter to my advisor.

_Ms. Tanner,_

_I dug my first hole today which was pretty tough, I'm actually pretty grateful for those strength courses I've done. While we dug, one of the counselors came by with a water truck and lunch, although besides that there was no supervision out in the desert. _

_So far the only thing I'd recommend for this camp-_

"Writing a letter to _mommy?"_ Squid sneered. I jumped. I didn't even notice him walk in. He was getting his hat out of his crate.

"Uh…maybe," I said slowly. Squid scowled at me. "Why do you care?" I asked.

Squid glared at me and shook his head slowly. I raised my eyebrow at him expectantly.

"Hmmm?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Then realizing this was a bit girly, I dropped my arms and turned back to my letter. After a few moments Squid stalked out of the tent.

_is better food, and for them to get rid of this one prick who won't leave me the hell alone. _

_Yeah, the food really sucks. Other than that, so far everything seems okay. Odd, but okay. The boys will be coming back so this is it. _

_-Bond-_

I took this letter and the one I wrote last night out of my backpack, then went to the Rec. room to look for a mailbox. I couldn't find one, so I asked Caveman, since I remembered that he had paper in his crate.

"Oh, it's right over there," he said, pointing to a box next to the door.

"That box?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, Pendanski usually empties it once every two days," Caveman said. I thanked him and went to drop my letters in. Only of course I was interfered by Squid, who stood in front of the box with his arms crossed over his chest. For some reason I felt like he was mocking me.

"Dude," I hissed, "what is your problem?"

"You are," he said snidely, looking down at me. He was pretty tall, but then again mostly everyone is tall compared to me. However, I was level with his gut and I could've easily kneed him where it hurts, if you catch my drift, even though I figured that would be a pretty dense thing to do.

So instead, being the mature one, I backed up and went to sit on the couch next to Caveman. I waited until I saw that Squid had returned to his game of pool before I quietly slipped away, dropping my letters in the box on my way out.

I was halfway back to the tent when I heard one of the counselors yelling that it was time for dinner, so turned around and went back for the cafeteria. I got my food and sat at the end of the table, same place as this morning. Even though today was my second day, well my first whole day, things were getting pretty boring.

"Seriously, how do you deal with this place?" I said to Caveman and Zero, who looked at me weirdly.

"What do you mean?" Caveman asked.

"You get up before the sun, dig a hole, eat this disgusting food, and go to bed just to wake up and do it all again. What's the point?"

"Well we don't really have a choice," Caveman said slowly. I sighed and poked at my food.

After dinner I went back to the tent. The other boys went to the Rec. room except for Caveman and Zero, instead Caveman was trying to teach Zero how to read and write, which was pretty sweet. I was just about to offer some pointers when my good ol' friend walked in.

"Aw are you guys having little writing sessions to mommy and daddy?" Squid cooed. Caveman and Zero didn't even give him a second glance, but I had it up to here with this guy.

"Look dude, don't be mad that some people have parents to write to when yours probably don't give a shit," I yelled. It slipped.

Squids face sort of contorted, it got really pale, then all red and he scrunched it up. If I wasn't scared I would have laughed. Caveman and Zeros jaws just about hit the ground. I guess it's not everyday that the new kid says something stupid and gets his face punched in.

I jumped off my cot and backed up, but all of a sudden Squid lunged for me. As if in slow motion, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to the ground while my wig flew off and my hair tumbled out of its tie. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Squid on top of me, his eyes wide and his mouth open so that I could see his tonsils.

"You're a-" I clamped my hand over his mouth.

_Shit!_


End file.
